


Adventures of Iryoku the Flying Pig: Drabble Collection

by MultiVerseShinjins (slsscifiandart)



Series: Adventures of Iryoku the Flying Pig: [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-10 23:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19519327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slsscifiandart/pseuds/MultiVerseShinjins
Summary: Drabbles about North Kai Zamasu's Flying Pig and their solo Journey Adventures in Universe 10 not too long after the Kai took the offer to be Gowasu's student.





	1. Name Origins: Willpower

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is selectively pulling from Toyataro's manga that Zamasu was a North Kai. So in his cameo apperances with the piggie, do not expect the "0 Mortals plan" Zamasu from DBS as those intentions likely appeared from when he was an apprentice under Gowasu. And one thing I'm a bit nitpicky about is I don't understand why the wiki is written as if he had seen humans before. And mortal doesn't help either...cause I'm pretty sure in those castle schoolings, kais would know they have a life expectancy but may not know if the golden apple counterparts have one unless encountering one. So, Zamasu's pretty aware he's also mortal. Which I know, deviates too much from his characterization Super. If he was a golden apple, the naiveness would be understandable. I just think red apple kais are aware/gradually accepted it (even if it hurts for some over others) and just move onto other important matters to live life to fullest. Zamasu's age range is between 14,000 to 18,000 years old as a North Kai or 14-18 in age equivalence. I know this is a lot to mention for characters simply making cameo appearances. But considering he did take care of the pet as a north kai, I figured it was necessary.

It did caused the pig to be genuinely surprised that their owner initially started the conversation with mere telepathy and introducing his name to them. They were also taken by surprise when the North Kai asked, _What’s your name?,_ as one of the small talk introductions. It did cause the pig to think about it as...it was a sudden question.

_That’s a first...usually owners typically decide on names themselves versus asking. Hm...is Iryoku a good name?_

They could hear the mid-teens North Kai trying to conceal a light laugh. _It’s a noun. But then again, the meaning for my name sounds like I’m one of those performing art kais in school! I mean it’s up to you. Some kais change their names, others like me don’t._

_I do like it though. So, I’ll keep it. The flying pig did give a genuine smile from under their snout._

_This might sound really silly to ask. But, do divine beings like you have a preferred...I mean I personally do, even if the idea of being ‘divine’ beings is that we’re...gender-less?_

_Hmm...never thought much about it personally. Maybe I’ll figure it out when I become a teen like you one day!_ They reassured the kai. 


	2. Farewell Zamasu-San!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of timeskip where Zamasu is 18,000 or 18 years old when he takes the offer. As per the "I would be honored" in the translation. I would guess Gowasu likely introduced himself when reaching out to Zamasu.

Iryoku was first-arguably only one-to witness the exchange that happened when they saw someone...a kai whose appearance resembled three times the age of Zamasu-san in looks and appearance. They did wonder what that meant for them. But, they kept an attentive look. Because from what the pig could infer from the meeting, maybe Zamasu was getting something deserving of wanting to make a difference and that exchange was a sign of such. The mutual smiles and formalities between Zamasu and this stranger in the dialogue indicated something. And the pig managed to pick up the name of the stranger to be "Gowasu".

Shortly after Gowasu left, they noticed the owner turned his head to see them witnessing what happened. The smile Iryoku noticed from Zamasu's face shortly turned into that of concern or a feeling of going to miss someone important in his life. Which, the pig didn’t understand why that face appeared. So they did the one thing to keep the optimism.

They flew around in a circle around Zamasu with the look indicating enthusiasm, from the sounds to the snout boops on Zamasu’s face! _This is amazing, Master Zamasu!_ _This was the opportunity you needed! You no longer have to spend your entire life watching countless wars anymore in the north sector of the galaxy! You may even get to meet new people in that new world! Now, come on! I’m going to help you get your things all packed and ready!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know how many drabbles would go for here. Maybe enough to build a collection of backstory drabbles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Farewell Part 2: Resignation Letter**

Iryoku took notice of Zamasu writing what seemed to be a resignation letter, using primarily hiragana and katakana. It was out of sense of accountability as per the document written. As a safe measure, Iryoku even scanned the finished document and tried to use ki to type out the words in what seemed to be a vintage keyboard. Iryoku did have one for hiragana and katakana specifically. As extra practice, they decided making a resignation letter for themselves too in that matter. The e-mails were delivered with separate e-mail IDs as...Iryoku even had their own E-mail ID.

“ _Iryoku-san…”_

 _San?! Where did this honorific come out from? I’m still junior to you by age chronologically…_ This telepathic commentary did cause Iryoku to sweat nervously as he observed Zamasu covering his mouth, likely from a bit of humility from addressing one under his care with such an honorific.

_I...don’t know where I’ll be from this point once. I know my lifespan is nowhere near that of those born with a much longer lifespan than those similar to my own. How would I keep up with that? Are vanguard roles a concept for those proficient in world building?_

Iryoku was at loss of what to communicate telepathically. _I would like to come along with you and see for myself. But, it wouldn’t be proper or...professional to bring someone such as myself in such professional environment. Well, from what I can infer about such a sacred world._ _I’d think there would be vanguard roles...unless you would be the first one. Which, I would be rather concerned if you're the only one that showed up to apply for such as per your combat prowess._


End file.
